Tales of the Abyss After the End
by HappiiDays
Summary: It had been a year since peace was restored to the world. Luke and the others had been living like they had until a new problem emerges and they are forced to help once again... with who? SyncxArietta GuyxNatalia TearxLuke AnisexOC
1. The Unkown

Chapter One: The Unknown

_So this is Baticul._ Kyle thought to himself. _Well, I'd better get moving before I lose this letter. But how the hell do I get up there? _Kyle was an abnormally short boy with light brown shaggy hair, eyes that where the color of round blue marbles with light skin. He wore a large light blue vest, and a light blue messenger hat with the Makluth symbol embroidered in the front and an oversized white shirt underneath. His baggy brown pants dragged along the beige stone walkways as he wandered the bustling city. Weaving through the crowds of people he searched for a way up to Batcial's castle. He examined the old buildings that were neatly lined across the cliff with small chipped areas and cracks.

"Are you lost?" a female voice came from behind as she tapped his shoulder. She was a teenage girl with long grayish brown hair and wore a tight dark grey dress that showed off her curves. In one hand, she held a wooden long staff with a small pointed piece of metal at the end.

"Of course not!" Kyle exclaimed. "Only idiots get lost!" He crossed his arms and turned his head, hiding his embarrassment.

"Hrmmmm.?" She placed her hands on her hips and giggled. "If you're looking for the way to the castle, you have to go up in one of those." She pointed to the elevator to the left and smiled.

"I-I knew that!" Blushing, he briskly walked over to the elevator and entered.

"If you're going to the castle why don't you follow me? It doesn't seem like you're from here and fortunately, I'm headed there too." She walked inside and motioned the solider to start going up.

"How did you know that?" Kyle questioned. The girl simply pointed at his emblem that indicated he was an ambassador from Emperor Peony, the king of the Malkuth Empire. "Whatever." He quickly turned his head away in defeat.

"I'm Tear Grants, what's you're name?"

"I have none. Emperor Peony gave the me the name Kyle."

"Really now?" They transferred elevators and continued going up.

"No. I don't need one either." Kyle watched the city shrink more and more as they went further up. The buildings that had once seemed so large changed. They both stepped off the elevator and stood in front of the castle. A fountain spewed water from the sides and the middle with an enormous beige mansion behind, standing with elegance tall above the city. Tear walked over to a black iron gate on the side where two older boys.

"Welcome back, Tear." The red headed boy gently smiled. His white cape flowed down his back and was cut of revealing his abs and long baggy brown pants. Tear blushed and turned away, red.

"I-it's only been a week since I saw you!" Stuttering she crossed her arms and held her head high. Kyle stood on his tippy-toes to reach her ear and covered his mouth with his hand, "Hey, is the red head guy your boyfriend?" Her red face deepened and quickly turned to face Kyle.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" She scolded.

"Right." His mouth curved into a sly smirk and mockingly sighed.

"Hey! Tear, who is this midget anyway?" the blonde boy was wearing a light brown vest with a long white shirt ticked underneath. His dark tight grey pants were also neatly tucked under his knee length boots.

"HEY! I'm not a midget! "

"Then how about vertically challenged?" The blonde boy said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it!" Kyle stuck out his tongue repulsively.

"Hey kid you better respect your elders!"

"Elders? What are you? My grandpa?"

"Guy! Stop provoking kids!" The red head uneasily looked back and forth at their faces.

"I'M NOT THAT YOUNG! I just turned 15 last week!" Kyle proudly pointed at himself.

"Well I'm 22 so there!"

"You may be 22 Guy, but you act like your ten." Tear strode past the gates and motioned Kyle to follow. Closing the door behind them, the red head and blonde followed.

"Alright. This guy," Tear pointed to the blond guy, "is Gailardia Gailan Gardios."

"Call me Guy for short!"

"And this is – "

"Your boy friend." Kyle scoffed.

"Oh? You guys met only last year when you were such a spoiled brat. When did this happen so suddenly?" Guy gently nudged Luke.

"What?" Luke's face turned bright red while Tear threatened to slap Kyle.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Sheesh! So, what's your name?" Kyle questioned arrogantly.

"I'm Luke Fon Fabre. Just Luke is fine." Luke extended his hand towards Kyle, though he stared at the hand skeptically.

"Since you live here, take me to where King Ingobert is." Demanded Kyle haughtily.

"Uncle? Why?"

"Your not very observant, are you?" Tear pointed out the Malkuth Emblem once again.

"Oh! So you're the guy who's supposed to deliver the letter from Emperor Peony." Luke placed one fist on top of another indicating that he understood. "Alright then, shall we head over to the throne room?" Luke led them to where his uncle was talking to a man, a small girl, and another girl. The throne room was neatly decorated with large glass stained windows and many columns. A long red carpet stretched across the room to where the King, Queen and princess's chair were located. King Ingobert's red long red hair covered his shoulders and was dressed in a long deep red robe in the King's chair next to his daughter Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. The princess was in a short turquoise dress embroidered with frills and with her short blonde hair hovering about her bare shoulders.

"Tear! Welcome back!" The princess gracefully glided across the red carper to Tear and held her hands.

Kneeling on one leg, Kyle bowed down Princess Natalia. "I have a letter from Emperor Peony." He gave the letter to Nataliia and stood. She tenderly opened the letter and skimmed though it.

"Father!" Natalia ran to the King's side and showed him the letter.

"This is!" King Ingobert's green eyes widened and re-read it over and over again. "How can this be? The fonnnons are disappearing?"

"Not necessarily." The man in green pushed his glasses back in place and began his explanation. His long light brownish blonde hair reached between his shoulder and his elbow. "Ever since we had destroyed the planet storm, the Fonnons are not recycling. Therefore, they are being dispersed around the world. With the excessive amounts of fonnons lingering in the air, they collide into each other taking each other out. If this keeps on going there really will no longer be any fonnons."

"That's terrible!" The girl in pink put her hands up to her face and shook her head with her brown pigtails consecutively moving forward and back.

"If the fonnons disappear, then battle ships and air crafts will be useless. Almost any form of machinery will be useless. Not only that, but we will no longer be able to drawn in fonnons and use of fonic artes."

"I'm sorry, Guy." Luke sighed and placed his hand on Guy's shoulder.

"What? Why me?" Guy looked at him puzzled.

"Come on Guy, we know how you love machinery. If machines aren't able to work anymore, what will become of your life?" The girl giggled and ran around him.

"Now, now, Anise, you shouldn't tease people like that." The man's smile crept its way up Kyle's spine.

"Speak for yourself Colonel Jade Curtis!" Anise joking scolded.

"Ha ha ha, of course. Are you the new messenger boy?"

"No. The original person that was going to be sent suddenly became ill. I was sent from Emperor Peony to deliver that letter in his place. I'm guessing you're one of King Peony's friends Colonel." Kyle bowed.

"Hrm? How did you know that?" Jade crossed his arms.

"One of Emperor Peony's rappigs is named 'Jade'. I used to help take care of them."

"Do I have one too?" Anise looked at him with hope.

"Well, actually 'Jade' turned out to be a girl and had two more rappigs. He named one 'Anise' and the other one Luke."

"WHAT?" Anise stepped backwards in shock ad slowly tilted her head towards Jade. "I can't be his daughter!"

"Anise, 'Jade' isn't even a boy…" Tear blurted out.

"THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE!" She waved her arms up and down.

"That means I'm his son and Anise's brother…" Luke crossed his arms with his eyes closed and nodded.

"Wait a minute! Does that mean I have lots and lots of money?" Her eyes widened and she jumped.

"So sorry, but I have no real connections to royalty and neither would Luke in that case." He patted Anise on the head.

"Boo Colonel your no fun! Can't you at least pretend?" She puffed her cheeks with dissatisfaction.

"Kyle! I have written a letter to Peony. Send it back to him please." King Ingobert gave the letter to Natalia where she gave it to Kyle.

"Please do it quickly, we may not have enough time until the fonnons disappear compleately." Natalia gave a melancholy look and left the room.

"Everyone is dismissed!" The king followed Natalia while the rest stood in place.

"Kyle, what sort of transportation did you use to arrive here in Baticul?" Jade asked.

"I used an air ship. It's named after the Thrid Fonnon, Sylph." He responded.

"Since you're going back to Grand Chokmah, would you're pilot mind the extra luggage?"

"Of course not. After all, it's just me."

"You came here by yourself?" Luke asked in amazement.

"Sort of."

"Isn't that dangerous? A little guy like you driving around something that destructive as that?" Guy scuffled his light brown hair.

"Agh! I'm not a kid!" Kyle stepped away from Guy's grasp and puffed his cheeks.

"How old are you then?" Anise poked his cheek.

"15 and you better remember that!" He turned his head away from her gaze.

"Oh! You 15? I'm 14!" She clasped her hands together and sweetly smiled.

"Is that so? All right then! Who's coming with me besides the Colonel?" Kyle walked over to the doorway and placed his hands on his hips standing proudly.

"I'm coming!" Anise raised her hand in the air and walked over.

"I'd like to come as well if you don't mind." Tear followed Anise to the door.

"I'd like to ask Emperor Peony about this strange phenomenon. Guy, you coming?" Luke looked over to Guy.

"Why not? As your loyal servant, I shall follow you, master!" Guy teased.

"Cut that out! Your not my servant and don't EVER call me 'master' again!"

"So Mieu can call you 'master', but I can't?" Guy placed his hands on his hips and poked Luke's cheek jokingly.

"MASTER!" a small green- blue and white cheagle with a round supposedly golden hoo-la-hoop hopped over to Luke and tugged at his pants.

"What is it, Mieu?" Luke picked him up and held him face to face.

"Are you going on another journey? Mieu wants to come along too!"

"Alright. So that's makes six of us?" Luke placed Mieu on his shoulder and walked over to the door as everyone else did.

"I guess. Lets go." Kyle walked out and stood in front of the door looking left and right.

"Its this way." Tear pointed left

"I-I knew that!" Kyle's face flushed and walked that way.

"He has no sense of direction, does he?" Anise sighed hopelessly.

"I wonder if we'll be alright with this kid driving us all the way to Grand Chokmah." Guy scratched his head.

"Well if he got here, he can get back." Jade said. The party of seven walked through the city of Baticul and to the field with Kyle leading the way.

"Where'd you park anyway?" Tear questioned.

"A little further…wait stay still." Kyle extended his arm blocking Tear and the rest from advancing. Cracking noises appeared after a few seconds as Kyle cautiously inspected his surroundings. Behind the green and leafy trees and bushes ahead, the sounds grew louder with each passing second.

"I'll take care of this. Stand back everybody."

"But –" Tear started.

"Do as he says, Tear. I'd like to see what ability he has in combat. We're always here for back up anyway." Tear lowered her staff as instructed and gazed over at Kyle. He unslung his messenger bag and took out a large machine gun. Glistening in the small amount of sunlight that seeped in through the tall forest ceiling, the gun's sides were carefully decorated with precise patters that smoothly connected with one another along its short body. After taking off his hat and replacing the black snow goggles form under the hat over his eyes, he knelt to the ground and hid behind a nearby bush. A bird like figure emerged from the shadows and so did a wolf like monster. They viciously glared at the forest surroundings, looking for prey. Kyle tilted his gun slightly and slowly pulled the trigger, causing multiple shots to be fired as the bird immediately fell to the ground, dead. It's colorful feathers floated down over the corpse as deep red blood slowly seeped out. Alarmed, the gray wolf monster growled showing its teeth, and ran towards the bush where Kyle hid.

"Dammit!" Kyle rolled to his left, barely avoiding the monster's long sharp claws. He jumped over its furry coat and pointed the gun behind the monster's head. "Goodbye." A single shot was heard through out the forest as silence spread.

"Amazing!" Mieu glided over to Kyle and happily bounced around his feet.

"Who knew the munchkin was so skilled?" Guy slapped Kyle on the back playfully.

"Yes, indeed. Where did you find something like this?" Jade pushed his glasses back in place examining the gun in Kyle's hands.

"Secret!" The ends of Kyle's mouth curved mischievously and continued walking, carrying the gun over his shoulder.

"Damn that thing's scary!" Luke shivered.

"But he's no ordinary gun, that's for sure." Guy solemnly watched Kyle disappear behind the bushes.

"What you mean?" Luke turned his face towards Guy in curiosity.

"Now, now, boys, standing here will do us nothing. See? The girls were smart enough to go on ahead." Jade continued walking, following the rest of the group through the forest's obstacles. In a patch of grass, a large machine that what was called the Sylph laid in the center. It had a similar appearance to the Albiore, but had sky blue and royal purple triangular patterns decorating the wings and front.

" Alright, all aboard!" One by one, they boarded the aircraft and inspected the insides. There were 8 passenger chairs with light blue cushiony covers, a cabinet that was firmly attached to the wall, and a pilot's chair looking out to the window in front. Kyle swung his body over the small cliff separating the passengers and operators, and sat in the pilots seat. "Alright then! Lets get moving!" He pulled the lever and pushed another. The Sylph began to rise slowly, increasing in height until it hovered over the forest trees. Kyle pushed another lever forward, and the Sylph began advancing towards its destination, Grand Chokmah.

"Kyle?" Anise tilted her body to peek at Kyle.

"You need something?" He answered indifferently.

"If all the fonnons really do disappear, what do you think will happen?" Anise kneeled and placed her elbows on the side of Kyle chair. She rested her face on her hands and tilted her angled.

"Complete chaos and havoc. People like the Colonel would lose their weapons as well."

"Ah, so you know about his weapon too."

"Of course. Not many people who study the usage of fonnons don't know the Father of Fomicry. So, your name is Anise?" he turned his head to face her.

"Yup! Anise Tatlin at your service!" She smiled and made a peace sign with one of her hands. "So, how long will it take until we reach Grand Chokmah?"

"From where we are, it'll take another four hours to get to our destination. Cheese, why don't you come out and help me?" A small yellow and white cheagle appeared from a drawer from inside a dresser super glued along the wall of the Sylph.

"Awwww! Aren't you a cutie?" Anise picked up Cheese and held him above her head spinning in circles.

"Be careful! He – "

"Owie! He bit me!" Anise dropped the cheagle and scampered a safe distance away.

"I warned you!" Kyle snickered.

"Don't touch me, ugly." The cheagle hopped onto the table and watched the clouds fly by.

"IT TALKED!" Anise shouted, confused. "I thought cheagles could only talk if they're wearing the Sorcer's Ring!"

"Cheese is an exception. He can talk with out it. Makes things convenient for me though." He patted Cheese on the head lightly. "You bleeding, Anise?"

"Yea, a little." She sniffled, squeezing it.

"Hey! Old man! You know how to steer this thing, don't you?"

"WHAT? OLD MAN?" Guy whipped his head around and looked down at Kyle.

"Take over for a minute or two." Kyle stood up and climbed up the stairs towards one of the cabinets.

"Hey! Don't call me an old man and leave this thing unattended so suddenly!" Guy jumped over the ledge and sat in the pilots seat securing the controls in his hands. Kyle took out a first aid kit and removed a small band-aid.

"Alight, here's a band-aid. I presume you know how to put one of these on, don't you?" Kyle mocked.

"Of course!" She stuck her tongue out and placed the band-aid over the small bite marks.

"Alrightie scoot over." Kyle pushed Guy.

"I got it! I got it! No need to be pushy!" Guy rose to his feet and walked over to the seat next to Luke.

"Looks like we're stuck with this guy for the next six hours or so." Luke sighed scratching his head with his hand.

"Well, at least I won't get bored. Right?" After spending the next four hours in the Sylph talking, fighting, sighing and whatnot, they disembarked in a reserved area for the aircraft and entered Grand Chokmah. The city of Grand Chokmah was next to the sea where it glittered in the evening sunlight and where small boats were being brought in, ending the day. The cream buildings were newer than the ones in Baticul, but had equal beauty in architecture and were neatly aligned along the stone street.

"It's been a while since I've been here!" Luke raised his arms and stretched after hours in the compact airship.

"Yea, it really has." Guy skimmed the area taking in the city's change. They reached the fountain in front of the castle and turned inside to the hall.

"Kyle! Your back already! Good job on your first official mission!" Emperor Peony was standing by the long staircase and walked over to ruffle his hair.

"I've returned with a response, Emperor Peony." Kyle held out the letter gingerly in his hands. Peony tore open the envelope and absorbed every word written.

"I see… there's going to be a meeting with King Ingobert and Teodoro. Jade, Luke, Guy, Anise and Tear you guys will be able to join the meeting as well. It will take place here tomorrow."

"So soon?" Tear exclaimed. "Normally they're planned a few weeks beforehand!"

"This is an emergency. If we do not take care of this situation as soon as possible, we will lose what our lives depend on. I've arranged rooms for you guys to tonight. Anise, you'll be sharing a room with Tear, is that alright?"

"Of course! Tear." Anise shifted her eyes towards Tear's face. "Tonight will be lots of fun! Telling secrets and all!" She giggled.

"W-what!" Tear twitched and looked away, red.

"Have fun with your little interrogation." Kyle yawned and sleepily headed towards his room.

"Kyle! Do you stay here in the castle?" Anise called.

"Yea." He replied without turning around.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow! G'night!" He raised his hand in acknowledgement without turning around as Anise pulled Tear along with her following one of Peony's maids. Kyle walked into his room and rested his body on his closed door. Cheese flounced over to the small little bed Kyle built on the night table.

"Good night…" Cheese yawned and fell asleep.

"Night…" Kyle stayed in front of his door, thinking. After moments had passed, he walked over to his bookcase and grabbed his journal and a stack of books relating to fonnons. Returning to his desk, he took a pen and began his research. All night long, he worked on creating theories to prevent the disappearance of fonnons throughout the world. Time kept ticking by, yet he still couldn't figure out the way out of this almost impossible maze. Every turn he seemed to take, there was always a dead end. Every time he tried to climb up the wall, he kept falling. Dawn had soon arrived in time. The Red-orange light streamed though the window's curtains that shined on the pages of his paper. He sat there with his head resting on his hand for minutes. He knew from the beginning that it was not an easy task to complete, but he could have never fathomed how much of his energy it would consume. He turned back into his books and flipped though it once again. While he skimmed, something had caught his eye. There, he had found his solution.


	2. Aren't We All?

Chapter Two: Aren't We All?

The meeting finally came. Maids that morning were rushing back and forth between rooms, preparing for the arrival of one of the two most important people of the world. Occasionally, there would be case where one of them fell and created a chain reaction with papers and dusters flying in the air. Peony would walk by and start laughing as he casually cheered them on. Emperor Peony opened the door to the room where Kyle was with his notebook. Kyle explained his theory in thorough detail with his Peony where they searched for errors and miscalculations.

"This is perfect! I can't anything else that's wrong with this! Of course, we'll still have to discuss this with the other guys when the meeting beginnings." Peony stretched and stood from his chair as well as Kyle.

"Thank you your Highness." Kyle pushed his sleeve up and checked his watch. "The meeting will begin in 10 minutes. We should head over there now." Kyle opened the door for Peony as they walked together to their meeting hall. Luke and his comrades had been seated as well as Teodoro, King Ingobert and his daughter.

"Alright! Lets get this meeting started!" Emperor Peony plopped into the chair at one of the short sides of the long mahogany table. He explained Kyle's theory we they all quickly devised a plan and assigned tasks. After roughly two hours, they were all dismissed and Teodore and King Ingobert took their flights home to put the project into action.

"Kyle!" Luke came up to Kyle and greeted him kindly. "Let me get something straight about this plan. So, we need to go back to the area where I had left the Key Of Lorelei?"

"Exactly. We need that key to cause a hyperresonance attracting a large amount of Seventh fonnons and the other fonnons. This will create confusion and they will fuse creating a planet storm. Its a lot more complicated, but lets just leave it like this." Kyle closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"Despite your age, personality _and_ your appearance, your actually really smart." Luke said with unintended hurtfulness.

Kyle's eye twitched and he simply replied with a sarcastic, "Thanks." Jade, Tear, Anise, Guy and Natalia walked over and joined them.

"We will be heading out tomorrow in the early morning. Be awake by six or else who knows what will happen?" Jade instructed with a tinge of malice. Peony took his arm and dragged him away to see his rapigs.

"And then there were six."

"Good job! The old man can count." Kyle smirked.

"ALRIGHT! Guy lets go train outside the city!" Luke quickly placed his arm over Guy's neck and walked off with him.

"Oh my." Natalia daintily covered her mouth with her hand and turned to Tear. "Tear, Anise, Kyle, would you like to accompany me viewing the city?"

"Of course."

"I haven't gone shopping in a long time! Natalia, can you buy me some new clothes?"

"Sure, I don't mind, though I'll probably be forced to do all the labor."

"That's the point of dragging a guy along! Now lets go!" Anise, Natalia and Tear followed Kyle as he led them to stores they would enjoy and sight seeing areas. As expected, he carried their shopping bags while they had their share of happiness. The day was nearly ending, and they returned to the castle. Luke and Guy had already returned and were in their rooms, changed into pajamas and exhausted from training together. Jade was still taken hostage in Peony's room, forced to be in a raping infested room with him. The girls and Kyle each took there showers and changed into pajamas of their own. They met again outside, armed with pillows as they pressed their bodies against the wall next to their door.

"My, I've never done something so intriguing before!" Natalia lightly giggled as Anise hushed her.

"I've never heard of a stealthy princess." Kyle said.

"Alright! On three! One. Two. THREE!" Anise and the others busted through the door and launched their pillows at the two logs.

"What the heck!" Luke and Guy fended off the pillows with their arms and threw them back.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Anise screamed. They continued to fire pillows at each other's faces, stomachs and various places. The lamps had been safely stored in a cabinet so nothing would shatter. After an hour of jumping, screaming and throwing, they all lay down where they were, and sighed.

"God I haven't done anything like this in ages!" Guy rolled over to his stomach and faced the half-dead people.

"I haven't had this much fun in such a long time." Tear closed her eyes and happily smiled.

"Don't fall asleep! Never know what might happen!" Anise sneered.

"Oh my! How scandalous!" Natalia sat up and turned towards Luke.

Luke grabbed the nearest cushion and placed it over his burning face. "I woufn't fo fhat!" Luke said with his voice muffled by the white cushion.

"You can do it! You're a man, aren't you?" Kyle, Anise and Guy burst out laughing. Tear reached for the pink pillow and smacked Kyle with it.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! The feathers are coming out!" He sneezed and they all continued to laugh.

"What's all this racket?" Jade stood by the entrance and examined the room. "My, my, it looks like you all had fun." He sighed and shook his head. "While I was stuck with rapigs, you were having a pillow fight. It must be nice to be young. Just make sure you wake up tomorrow! Especially you, Kyle! Where can we go without the pilot?" Jade's voice and footsteps faded as he made his way to his own room.

"I guess we should sleep too." Tear stood and grabbed the pillow over Luke's face. "This one's _mine_." She said playfully. "And this one's _yours_." She dropped the pillow on his face and walked over to the opened door. Natalia grabbed her pillow while Kyle took Anise's and she took his. They each waved good night to each other and left the two guys to rest.

"This pillow's yours." Kyle and Anise switched pillows and said good night to each other. Anise threw herself onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow making a crackling sound.

"Hrm? What's this?" Anise stuffed her hand under the pillow cover and took out a letter.

"Whom could this be from?" Natalia sat next to her on the side of the bed and looked over her shoulder. Anise unfolded the paper and skimmed.

"Meet me in front of the fountain at four in the morning. I'll be there waiting… No name?" Anise flipped the paper back and forth for clues.

"It's obvious who wrote that letter with or without a name!" Tear lay down on her own bed next to Anise.

"How so?" Anise puffed her cheeks and made a dissatisfied face.

"Well, when we were shopping today, I saw a certain someone staring at you." Natalia teased.

"Yea, you were also in an intense pillow fight between just the two of you." Tear smiled mockingly.

"Thanks guys. I'll be going tomorrow morning I guess. There goes my beauty sleep." Anise patted her face lightly with both hands.

"Don't worry Anise, I'll take out the new dress you bought today from the store Kyle showed us." Natalia began to salvage the dress from the endless arrangement of bags.

"Good night!" Anise pulled the soft white covers over her head and fell asleep. Anise slept silently until she woke up early that morning. She staggered when she got out of bed and quickly changed into her new outfit. It was a light shade of pink and was frilly at the end and the top. The strapless Lolita dress had plenty of layers at the bottom making it perfectly puffy. A magenta bow was wrapped around her neck and a frilly light pink headband was wrapped around her hair, as she let is flow instead of putting it in pigtails. She sneaked out of the room with poise, and nimbly glided across the hallway without much noise. When she reached the fountain, there he was. Kyle was sitting on the side of the fountain with a short-sleeved jacket that stopped above his stomach. He had a white sleeveless shirt underneath and wore long black baggy pants. His gray messenger bag was slung across his shoulder and his black ski goggles were placed in his hair.

"So you came 'princess'. Didn't you just recently buy that?"

"Yeah. So what?" Anise placed her hands on her hips arrogantly.

"It looks good for someone who has no bust." He gave her a "thumbs up" and smiled.

"W-why you call me here anyway?" Anise turned away from his fading smile. Kyle looked down at his hands solemnly.

Kyle took in a long breath and said without looking up, "I know this is hard subject for you. But you were the Fon Master's guardian. Weren't you?" She stared at him, speechless. She had tried so hard to lock the truth she had tainted with dirt herself, but they had summoned to her mind once again.

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to thank him. He was the one who brought me to where I am now."

"How…how did you know him?" She struggled. She felt like she was choking on her on words.

"I was in Engave a year ago, when a fragile boy with deep green hair came up to me. He asked, 'Do you know where the Cheegle Woods are?' I had decided to escort him since he was so weak. I told him about how I had been traveling by myself, going from place to place. Looking for a place called 'home'. When we arrived at the woods, he had thanked me and gave me a letter. The Fon Master had told me to head towards the north to Grand Chokmah to work for Emperor Peony. The last words he said to me, were, 'I can't show you the way to your 'home', but I can give you an opportunity for you to create a place you can call 'home'." The sun had risen higher and the colors red, orange, yellow, pink and sky blue blended together. The sun's reflection was floating across the gentle ocean waves.

"Ion was too nice. He cared about my family and me more than his own body. He took the miasma from Tear's body into his own, knowing he couldn't handle it. He's so stupid!" Anise rubbed her eyes with her arms, cringing.

"Aren't we all?"


	3. The Land that was Never Meant to be

Chapter Three: The Land that was Never Meant to be

"Are we all set, Kyle?" Colonel Jade wandered about the Sylph and sat on an open seat with one leg crossing over the other. Everyone was onboard and tired from last night's event.

"Yeah, we're all set!" Kyle pushed a lever and pulled another, causing them to fly high above Grand Chokmah, and forward, into the clouds. Cheese and Mieu were running on all fours around the floor, diving and weaving through obstacles and legs.

"How long will it take to get to the 'area'?" Luke called out to the pilot.

"Roughly about two hours…" Kyle paused and thought for a few seconds. "The 'area'… what's its real name and why can't we call it by that instead? It gets annoying calling it the 'area'."

Everyone fell silent. The only sound that was heard was the pitter-patter of Mieu and Cheese's feet that had already stopped. "How should we explain this?" Jade pushed his glasses back with his index finger. "The 'area'… it's a subject we would like to avoid talking about, but… if we are to get over the event, we should try exposing ourselves to it more. Guy? Care to explain?" Jade turned his head towards Guy and smiled.

"Its _always_ me!" Guy sighed. "Alright. Not really a comforting subject like Jade said, but lets give it a try. Ok. So, for starters, do you know a place called Hod?"

"Yeah. I heard the whole city was completely obliterated."

"Gailardia Gailan Gardios. That's my full name. I was once the prince of that place, Hod. Amazing as it is, I –"

"YOU? A PRINCE? WHAT THE HELL!" Kyle whipped his head around and was smacked in the face with a flying Mieu. "HEY! Don't go throwing around Mieu! Cheagles aren't toys!" He patted Mieu gently on the head and placed him on his lap.

"Shut up and listen! You're the one who wanted to hear this!" Guy scolded in annoyance.

"Humph. Old Geezer." Kyle said indignantly.

"I'M 22 DAMMIT!" Guy coughed and composed himself breathing in and out. "So, as I was saying. I was the prince of Hod. I was only six at the time… when Duke Fon Fabre, Luke's father, ordered the Oracle Knights to massacre the island of Hod." Luke was leaning against the wall and held his head down. Hiding his face with his vibrant red hair. "All of my maids protected me, including my older sister, Mary. I was hidden under the corpses of women from the time they went on a killing spree. That's how I got a women phobia. One survivor, Pierre had found me cover in their blood and took me away from danger. From there, we ended up in Baticul and I found myself working as a servant for Luke. The end." Guy held his hands up as if to say, "I'm done".

"A 'women phobia'? Aren't you fine around Tear, Natalia and Anise though?" Kyle questioned.

"Yeah! He's gotten over it since he regained his memories and now, I can poke him all I want without him running away!" Anise jabbed Guy in the side. Guy cringed and was moaning.

"Plus, isn't Hod gone?"

"It was recreated using fomicry. A man named Mohs had made a replica of Hod in a different location then where it was before. In other words, its not supposed to even be there." Jade pointed out.

"This was all big news last year! Where were you?" Luke poked at Kyle.

"I was probably working my ass off for Emperor Peony. If I didn't try hard, the maids and servants probably wouldn't have accepted me… Look! Is that it?" Everyone looked out the window and for sure, there it was. Hod's replica. The place was covered in dark green moss and was lying on the shore of the beach. It was the place they all dreaded the most. Where Luke was almost sacrificed. Where Tear's brother, and Luke's ex-hero, Van had died. The large stone was cracked and had vines growing inside and outside. They climbed the remains and began to turn (and kick) over rocks, searching for the missing key.

"There's nothing here!" Tear called out.

"Yes. There is nothing but rocks over here!" Natalia sat on a large boulder and rested her body.

"This will take forever!" Anise collapsed on a long smooth rock.

"Dammit! Where could it be?" Luke dug through the stones and scratched his head.

"Why couldn't you just have left it in a more conspicuous area. Like the surface of all this junk, Luke?" Guy blocked the sun from his eyes with his hand and scanned the layout.

"We could be here for hours if we work at this pace." Jade blasted through large pieces of rubble with fonic artes with pieces flying through the air relentlessly.

"I'll go search in a different area. I don't want to be here forever!" Kyle stood and jumped around, avoiding tripping over any large cracked slabs. He walked towards the center and heard a metallic "clanking" sound.

"Holy!" Kyle crouched down and dusted the rocks away. He held a large sword with a jewel placed on the guard in his hands.

"I found it!' Kyle proudly held the key up high and waved it.

"Alright! Now we can get this plan into action!" Luke ran towards Kyle with nimbleness. Kyle took a step forward with his left foot as the ground began to crumble. His body sunk deeper and deeper into the ground with his legs dangling in the air below.

"Dammit! Hold on!" Luke was able to grab a hold of his hand and grasped it tight. Luke struggled to pull him up, when a snarl was heard behind him.

"LUKE! BEHIND YOU!" Tear called out from her spot. The monster scratched Luke's back with its long claws, ripping his cape.

"AHH!" Luke cried in pain. Clenching his teeth, he refused to let go. The bird like creature continued to scratch his back with its now, reddened nails.

"Let go, Luke! I'll be fine! I won't die from a fall like this!" Kyle called from below.

"No! Never! You'll die from this height!" ` Luke shouted.

"I'm telling you, I won't!" He paused and looked away. "Even if I die, I can't let you!" Kyle ripped his hand away from Luke's and began to descend into the darkness below.

"KYLE!" Luke extended his arm with his eyes open in disbelief. Flying above Luke, the monster withdrew its wings and aimed its sharpened beak at Luke's back.

"Don't get distracted, Luke!" Guy ran up to him and held his sword in both hands, blocking the beak. A spear suddenly struck and went through the entire body of their enemy, leaving a pool of blood at Guy's feet. "Thanks, Jade." The spear immaterialized and faded into a glittering dust.

"Luke, have some faith in him. If you can't do so, then don't even bother with him." Jade coldly glared at Luke.

"He's right, Luke. If you can't trust a person to keep their word, then it's just a waste of time." Tear walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, all we can do for now, is wait."

"Geez! If we stay here any longer, I'll get sunburned." Anise complained.

At the bottom of the pit, Kyle groaned and opened his eyes. _Joy_. He thought. _I've become a panda! With all these bruises, I'll be aching all over for a week or two._ Kyle reluctantly brought himself to his feet and turned his gaze from the endless darkness, to the small light above. _Dang, I fell from there? Well, who cares? I'm alive._ Kyle wandered pointlessly around in the dark, occasionally stumbling over a few stray rocks. Rummaging through his bag blindly, he took a match and lit it. The light echoed for a small distance, but at least now, he was able to see. A large brick fireplace was to his left, old and dusty. Kyle walked over to the fireplace and ran his finger over the surface of it. A crunching noise was heard underneath his foot. He bent down and picked up the wrinkled piece of paper. The picture was of a small baby, cradled in someone's arms. Two people were in the picture, a woman and a little boy. The woman had her arms wrapped around the boy, both smiling. The bottom half was torn off and had gone missing. Kyle turned his head towards the fireplace, a strange sensation spread through out his body. He felt as if he had seen it before. He distracted himself from the question by loading his gun with a small bomb and aimed at one of the walls away from the fireplace. The wall he shot crumbled and yet, it leads to another room. Continuing to blast through any obstacle, he had finally reached the end and jumped out into the sunlight's warmth.

"KYLE!" Anise franticly waved her arms side to side from the other side of the beach, next to the Sylph.

"See Luke? You had nothing to worry about!" Guy patted Luke on his shoulder reassuringly. "Its true that idiots don't die!"

"Isn't it 'idiots don't catch colds'?" Luke corrected.

"Yeah, but in this case, its die."

"If I'm an idiot, then you're an even bigger idiot, old man!"

"Please! Stop this quarreling!" Natalia was already boarding the ship. "I'd like to get to the Absorption Gate as soon as possible."

"I agree. It's best that we get there before any thing drastic happens." Jade followed her from behind.

"Thanks for caring about me." Kyle limped his way to where they waited.

"Are you alright? Kyle?" Tear question his limping.

"Yeah. I'm all right. This is nothing." Kyle patted his left leg with a strained smile.

"You're clearly not ok. Lets take a break and have Tear heal it." Guy grabbed Kyle's shoulder, but he shook it off.

"There's no use of wasting time! It can heal on its own unlike the Planet Storm." He hurried his way up the stairs and to the pilot seat. "Lets go." They watched the sky pass by and flew over the endless ocean. The Absorption Gate was seen where Kyle landed the ship next to the entrance. Knights from both the Malkuth and Kimlasca empires were waiting outside for them.

"Colonel Jade, we have been ordered to come and meet you here." A knight dressed in the Malkuth uniform said.

"Hrm? Is something the matter?" Jade crossed his arms and glared.

"Well, sir, I have been told that we can't create the new planet storm unless it is created in the space where the old one was. Engineers have already started working on the shield for descending inside. You won't be able to do this until next morning, unfortunately. Please return to Emperor Peony's palace to rest upon the mission tomorrow morning." He saluted and walked away.

"I suppose we cannot do anything here. Shall we return to the palace and rest?" Natalia sighed in dissatisfaction.

"Whatever. I guess we'll just have to wait." Guy picked up Kyle in his arm, and lugged him away.

"Hey! Put me down! My sides hurt from your arm!" Kyle continued to struggle until he was released into his chair. "Dammit that hurt!"

"I heard you the first time!" Guy held his hands up and sat into an empty chair.

"Master? What's going on?" Mieu and Cheese poked their heads from inside one of the drawers.

"Mieu! What have you guys been doing?" Luke scooped them into his arms.

"Mieu was playing with Cheese. We found a bag of stones in one of the drawers!" Mieu pulled a brown sack from a corner and opened it, showing its contents. Anise rummaged through the bag and took out a few of the slightly transparent glittering stones.

"These are so pretty!" She held them up and showed them to Tear and Natalia. They each took one a held them up to the light. "Where'd you find these?"

"Whenever I went outside to another part of the world, I would collect these and store them in that sack. It's kind of like building memories. I don't like to lose things. Especially the things that matter!" Kyle, in his seat smiled at them. "Alright! Enough about my rocks! Lets get back to the palace. This adventure whipped out all my stamina!" The clouds had cleared, leaving the sky draped in an assortment of vibrant colors. Now, in front of the grand palace, Kyle placed his hand on Anise's shoulder, and asked her if she would stay with him for a while. She looked at him skeptically, and reluctantly agreed.

"So, what do you want?" Anise asked bluntly.

"Nothing really. I'm got bored and decided to bother you." Kyle stuck his tongue out and sat on the edge of the fountain. Anise shoved over the edge and into the cold water. Water from the top nozzle trickled down his face and fell into his hair. Kyle took a handful of water and sprayed Anise with water. She removed her socks and shoes and dipped her feet in, attacking Kyle with a series of splashes. After a good amount of time, they exited the fountain with their clothes and hair dripping with water.

"Look what you did! Poor little me, I'm dripping wet!" Anise squeezed her shirt and giggled cheerfully.

"You started it!" Kyle laughed along with her, emptying his goggles of the water that seeped in. "Hey, you want to see something really nice?" Kyle grabbed her hand and tugged her along the emptying streets. They both jumped onto the soft sand and entered a small narrow cave that led them to another part of the beach, secluded from the other parts of the beach and the city. Kyle loosened his grip and jumped onto a large flat rock in front of them. He patted the seat where Anise sat down.

"The views nice, right?"

"Yeah." They stayed in silence while their clothes dried and the sky darkened. Kyle finally reached into his white messenger bag and pulled his hand back out. "Stick your hand out and close your hand."

"Your weird." She gently pushed him and did as ordered. Kyle placed his hand on top of hers causing her face to turn a light red. He opened his hand as she felt a cold smooth object now in her palm. She opened her hands and saw what had replaced the emptiness. A small forest green rock shimmered in the setting sun. "Are you giving this to me?" He simply nodded and looked down at his hands.

"When I found that rock, it reminded me of Ion because of his hair color." He looked at her face. "I thought that it's better to expose your scars than to cover them up. Keep shining no matter how dark it gets." Anise held the stone tightly and smiled with a tinge of sadness.

"You know about replicas, right?" He nodded. "Ion was one of the seven replicas of the original. He and Sync, one of the Seven God Generals, are gone. But I still have Florian!" Anise weaved her fingers through each other and smiled sweetly.

"Oooh? Who's this?" Kyle poked at her. "Your crush?"

"Of course not!" She snapped back jokingly. "He's one of the replicas. We found him last year, and ever since then, I had been tutoring him since he never learned this stuff when he was 'born'. So I have to be his older sister and teach him the basics of life and money!" She stood confidently and placed her hands on her hips.

"How touching." He stood up and watched the waves roll on by.

"FIGHTING!" Anise screamed into the vast horizon.

"WE CAN DO IT!" Kyle punched the air. "Oh, Anise! I finally remembered what I wanted to ask you about!"

"WHAT? You're so slow! It took you so long just to think of that one thing… I thought you were just bothering me!" She puffed her cheeks in disapproval.

"Shut up! Its not my fault!" He reached into his pocket.

"Yes it is!" She mumbled.

"Take a look at this. I found this inside the replica of Hod. Do you know anything about it?" Anise's eyes opened wide.

"This is a picture of Guy and his sister!"

"Really? The Old man?" He looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah… the bottom's torn off?" She pointed out.

"I didn't see the bottom half. I guess I'll go ask him about this picture." Kyle took the picture back and skillfully leaped off the rock. "Lets head back!"


	4. Forgotten and Found

Chapter Four: Forgotten and Found

"Hey! Old man!"

"I'm NOT old!"

"Shut up and look at this!"

"Where did you find this?"

"Hod's repica. You know something about this?"

"Of course! This is me and my sister… right before Hod was destroyed…"

"Does this picture belong to you then?"

"Yeah. Emperor Peony gave it to me before we had left to stop Tear's brother, Van. I lost it when we were going through the place."

"How come the bottom's torn off?"

"I don't know, he gave it to me like this. He said he didn't know what happened to the other half."

"Really now? I'm kind of curious. I don't think it was torn off accidentally. It looks like someone had done that himself."

"Well I'm just happy I got this back."

"Hey, was there a fireplace in your old home?"

"In Hod? There was… I hid in it for some time. Until the room was invaded… why do you ask?"

"Well, when I fell into the hole and found that picture, there was a fireplace next to me. It felt sort of nostalgic… god! All this stuff is getting to me!" Kyle scratched his hair and turned away, walking out of the room.

"Hey! Thanks, kid." Guy called out from behind.

"Whatever!" Kyle waved without turning and made his way to his room.

"Could he be _him_?" Jade was leaning on a column near Guy's and Luke's bedroom door. _This could get interesting._ The ends of his mouth curved and he walked off in search of his old friend, Peony.

"Jade! Good timing! Can you help me tuck in my rappigs? They get cold during the night time!" Peony was fluffing out a large blanket and placed it over the rappigs that were lined up side by side.

"As long as you can answer my question." Jade pushed his glasses back in place.

"Sure, what is it, Jade?" Peony patted one of his rappig's head and turned to face Jade across the room.

"What did you do with bottom part of the picture of Guy, his sister… and his baby brother?" Jade's eyes were solid and looked into Peony's with out hesitation.

"Oh… that…" Peony turned away and continued to tuck in his pets. "I have it in that drawer. Do you want to see it?" He pointed to a drawer in a wooden desk under the window.

"Yes. I would." Jade fetched the key from Peony, and inserted it into the lock. After opening the drawer, he took out the thin piece of the picture and examined it closely. "Just as I thought. They look somewhat similar… Emperor Peony, you knew about this all along, didn't you?"

Peony laughed and called out in defeat, "Looks like you got me! I received that picture when I visited Hod for the last time. I had also met the King and Queen's newborn baby. That small baby boy had been Kyle. After the place was destroyed, I had kept the picture with me and never looked at it, until I met Gailardia once again. Face to face. I had then decided that I should return the picture to him in memory of his lost sister. But he had not known of his baby brother, and he had never regained any memory of Kyle. There, I decided that I should not tell him at that time. So, I tore off the bottom picture containing Kyle. This though, wasn't only for Guy's sake, but for Kyle's sake also. When he came here under Ion's letter, he was very paranoid. He spent his life stealing, working, and foraging all on his own. He never had a family or a permanent home. He wouldn't be able to handle suddenly having a family. Even now, Kyle is still hiding his feelings from me. He's working hard to find his reason for living, and I think we still should wait."

"Not ready to hand him over?" Jade teased.

"Haha! I guess I'm a little selfish myself!" He plunked into a blue velvet chair and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Were you also the one to introduce him to machinery and such?"

"He was good to begin with! He had once asked my for a load of machine parts, and after a month or so, he was able to create that gun he uses!"

"So it was a specialized gun. That's simply amazing. I guess the love for machinery runs in their family blood."

"So it seems."


	5. The Seventh

Chapter Five: The Seventh

"Emperor Peony!" one of the guards rushed to his door and forcefully flung it open.

"What? I'm in the middle of a important conversation, and why so late at night?" Peony looked at the guard with eyes filled with annoyance.

"Well… the news of Arietta the Wild dying… she's here requesting she see you personally."

"WHAT? Impossible! I was there when he died!" Jade scorned.

"I'm sorry, but it really does seem to be her." The guard saluted and left.

"Jade, we should see." Jade nodded and they ran out of the room, leaving the door wide and open.

"Alright. Let the infiltration begin." He reached for his helmet and slowly removed it. His green spiky hair was slightly flattened, and his sharp green eyes narrowed. "Not all the God Generals are as pathetic as the others." He closed the door behind him and turned his head side to side. Pacing around the room, he looked at Peony's desk and found a picture with a newborn child and ripped top. He tenderly picked it up and flipped it over. "What's this?"

Where is Arietta?" Peony demanded.

"Right here." A girl with long pink hair and a black dress stood before him. She clutched her doll and bit her lip.

"How come you're not dead, Arietta the Wild?" Jade crossed his arms and looked at her direction.

"When I was fighting with Anise, Largo took me away. I wasn't dead, but unconscious…" she mumbled.

"I thought your reason of living was for the Fon Master Ion. He's dead, yet you still live?"

"Ion's not dead! He's still with me!" Arietta cried. "He told me to live for my friends, and that'd what I decided to do."

"Then why are you here?" Peony walked towards her.

"I want you to return an important friend of mine," she demanded in a soft voice.

"I don't believe that I have any people you might know. Nor do I have any monsters stored away in this palace." He said half-jokingly.

"He's not a monsters. He's human."

"Really? Is one of our prisoners your father? Or is he your brother?"

"Its none of your business! Just give him back to us!" Arietta glared.

"'Us'? I'm assuming there's more of you?" Jade continued to stare.

"Yes. He's right behind you." Arietta pointed, clutching her doll with one arm.

"You…" Jade exclaimed. The figure emerged from the shadows.

"In the flesh. Sync the Tempest." He had removed the armor and replaced the helmet with his regular beak-like mask.

"Who is this person you speak of?" Jade formulated his spear and waited for an attack.

"Oh, nobody special. Here, maybe you recognize him?" Sync dangled the strip of paper between his two fingers and waved it.

"Kyle? Why him?" Peony questioned.

"He's a close friend of ours. He was the seventh member, of the Six God Generals. His identity was kept a secret because Van considered him to be our "secret weapon." Van had told him to conceal him with society because if he were put into our plan, he might've done an over kill." Sync sighed.

"How can you expect us to believe something like that?" Peony shouted. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Sync started a run towards them. He jumped over them and grabbed Arietta. He ran for the door and leapt down the stairs.

"Emperor Peony, stay here!" Jade dashed after them. "Luke! Tear! Everyone! Wake up and grab your weapons!" They threw their doors open, clutching their weapons in their night clothes and saw Sync with Arietta at the door way.

"Gloomieta!" Anise gasped.

"Sync!" Guy took a step forward.

"Why are they here? Why are they even alive?" Luke called out to jade at the top of the staircase.

"Leave the details for later! Where's Kyle?" Jade demanded.

"Kyle? Why are you worried about him now? He's probably sleeping!" Luke responded.

"He's connected to them! He's a god general!" Jade jumped over the ledge and landed on the tile floor.

"But that can't be! There are only Six God Generals!" Tear went to Jade's side.

"He was kept a secret, a shadow in the darkness. The God Generals were keeping this from the world all along!"

"That's right! Now that the plan has failed, we want him to return to our side." Sync snickered. " How bout it, Kyle?" Kyle yawned and walked unsteadily.

"Dammit you had to wake me up so damn late?" Kyle poked his head from behind his door with his brown hair flying in different directions.

"Shut up! I thought you loved the dark!" Sync crossed his arms and sighed.

"I do, but I work in the day, I can't sleep any other time besides night." Kyle stuck his tongue out.

"Grab your stuff Kyle, we're leaving." Arietta turned to the door.

"Wait! You're not really going, are you?" Anise ran towards him desperately. His bag was strapped to his back, but he remained in his nightclothes.

"Why must you go?" Natalia clasped her hands together. He remained silent and made his way to Arietta and Sync's side.

"Next time, could you at least change into normal clothes? It's awkward seeing you leave this place in such in a solemn mood with pajamas on."


	6. Ties and Chains

Chapter Six: Ties and Chains

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Luke sank to the floor and furiously scratched his head.

"Our pilot just left." Jade pointed out. "I'll ask Emperor Penoy to get in contact with Noelle." He walked up the stairs and disappeared behind the doors to the meeting hall.

"Talk about stating the obvious!" Anise sighed and held her head low.

"Nothing seems to make sense." Guy leaded against the doorway.

"Dammit! Why are Sync and Arietta alive? Don't tell me other God Generals are alive as well!" Luke cringed.

"It's possible, but we can't really say anything. Those two might have been lucky." Tear concluded.

"Before we involve ourselves with such matters, we must first focus on the task with a higher priority." Natalia turned her backs to them and went to her bed. As they all returned to their rooms, Anise decided to sort her mind out and sat curled up against a wall. She sat for hours not knowing sunrise was approaching. Her eyes stayed fixed on her knees as her mind drifted elsewhere. When she noticed her whole body started to feel numb, she forced herself to her feet supporting herself with the wall. While trying to circulate her blood, she noticed a small strip of paper left on the floor. She picked it up and read the name "Zeno". _Who's Zeno?_ She turned it over and could see baby cradled in the arms of someone unknown. _The top's ripped off…_ _could this be?_ Alarmed at her observation, she stumbled to Luke and Guy's room. Rapidly impatiently knocking at their door, Guy finally opened it steadily.

"Its early… is it necessary that you wake us up this early?" Guy rubbed his dark eyes and yawned.

"Shut up and listen!" She snapped. "Give me the other half of your picture!" She extended her arm out, expecting to receive it that instant.

"'Other half'? The other half of what? Its probably just a little bit of the bottom that was ripped off." Guy reached into his pocket and reluctantly placed it in her hands. She immediately placed it on top of the smaller half. _A perfect match…_

"Woah! There was actually something to the other part?" He examined the back and read it aloud. "Mary, Gailardia and Zeno… Zeno? Who is he? Why is he included in my family picture? I can't remember him."

"It's sometimes hard to recall such memories." Jade said gently. "Born on the day Hod was destroyed and never heard of again. He was the lost child of the Gardios family. In simpler terms, he's your baby brother, Guy." Both of their eyes widened.

"I had… a brother?" Guy stared in shock.

"Correct… you know, Kyle and Zeno seem to have a lot of things in common." Jade pushed his glasses back in place. "They both should be around the same age right now, 15. They both have the same color of hair, and have a diamond shaped birthmark on their necks." Guy took Jade by the collar and looked straight into his eyes.

"Are you saying Kyle's my supposedly dead baby brother?"

"Technically, yes."

"Why should I believe you? Nobody ever told me any of this! How the hell do you know anyway?" Guy sank his eyes deep into Jade's.

"Emperor Peony told me. He was the only one who received this picture. The other pictures were destroyed along with Hod." Guy slowly released him and backed away,

"Emperor Peony lied about the picture? Finding it without the bottom?"

"Correct. If you knew of your supposedly dead baby brother, who knows what might have happened." Guy ran out of the room leaving Anise, Jade and an unconscious Luke.

" Colonel, are you absolutely positive?" Anise questioned in a small voice.

"Yes, Anise. Ever since I saw him, I could see a slight resemblance between the both of them. They both even have the same love for machinery."

"I wonder if Kyle knows." Anise let out a deep sigh.

"Not Kyle, but Zeno."


	7. An Explanation

Chapter Seven: An Explanation

"Emperor Peony!" Guy called from the other side of his door.

"That you, Guy?" He opened the door and smiled with fake calmness.

"Please don't give me that face." Guy glared.

"What's with the death glare? Did you figure out that I named a girl rappig after you?" He joked. Guy twitched and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Don't give me that trash!" He spat. "Tell me the truth here and now. Do I have a baby brother?" Peony flinched.

"W-what do y-"

"IM'S ASKING _YOU _THE QUESTION DAMMIT!" Guy screamed. Peony avoided his glare and shifted them to the sleeping rappigs. "Is that 'Zeno' kid in the picture my brother?"

"Yes."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Is he Kyle?" Peony remained silent, but Guy received all the evidence he needed. "Why did you have to hide it?"

"If I told you, you would have fallen apart! I can still tell you're upset about Mary, but if I told you that you had a brother that died, I wouldn't know what to do."

"But he's not dead." Guy dropped his fist and let it fall to his side.

"I thought he was dead when I gave you the picture. But when I remembered the crescent moon shaped birth on his neck, I started to examine him more carefully. Seeing similar qualities between you and him convinced me to believe that he was the lost child. You guys had enough of a burden on your shoulders when fighting Van. I didn't want to pile more things onto you."

"But you tell me this now?"

"I couldn't find the right timing."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I don't even know if I want that guy to be my brother." Guy hid his eyes under his bangs and clenched his teeth. He left the door way and out the palace where the others waited. When he reached inside the Albiore 2, Noelle was in the pilot's seat and the others sitting in the passenger chairs. Anise kept quiet bout Kyle and his connection to Guy while they began to discuss their plan to re create the planet storm.

"Master? What happened to Kyle and Cheese?" Mieu stuck his head out from Luke's bag noticing they were aboard a different vessel. An awkward silence grew.

"Well…" Natalia began to break the ice. "He found some of his old friends and left with Cheese."

"I don't care anymore. Getting involved with him and those two will only cause trouble." Guy walked over to a cabinet and kicked it.

"What's with him? Ever since last night, he seemed to have something on his mind." Luke whispered to the others.

"Ignore him. He just needs to cool off." Jade said and gave his usual fake smile. Anise cradled her head in both of her hands and stared into space. "Anise, you've been usually quiet… is there something you three know?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"W-what? Are you doubting cute little me?" she poked both cheeks and smiled innocently.

"It's because your acting so suspicious I'm asking you…" Luke sighed and examined his friend's faces. "Are you guys ready to go back down there?"

"We don't have a choice I'm afraid." Natalia crossed her legs and straightened her clothes. "Things won't be as easy to do without Kyle around…"

The crowd became quiet and all they could hear was the sound of the engines. Guy rested his forehead against the cold wall and closed his eyes. He shut out the world and focused on his memories. He traveled back to the oldest memory he could reach and replayed it. He could remember the maids running around the household late in the middle of the day in frenzy. Guy and Mary sat on the side of his bed with her golden hair tied together and hanging over her shoulder. She smiled worriedly but stroked his head. He looked at her with confused eyes and questioned her uneasiness. She simply shook her head and mumbled words he could not hear. He could remember being surprised and his heart started to sink. Mary took his hands and said a simple prayer to Lorelei. They both smiled and giggled until screams were heard from outside his room. Maids flooded the room armed with brooms, and one with a black wrapped blanket. The woman holding the blanket hid behind the others and gave it to Mary. She mouthed words he could not understand as Mary placed it in a far corner of fireplace. She pushed Guy into the fireplace next the blanket and firmly told him to not leave that spot. Once the knights reached his room, Guy started to sob and called for his sister. Once the knights took notice of him, Mary shielded him along with his other maids. Guy opened his eyes in a cold sweat and fell to his knees. His blue eyes were wide open and his hands trembled. Reliving that moment that he had sealed away before.

"Guy? Are you alright?" Luke rushed to his side and brought Guy to his feet.

"Yeah… it's nothing." Guy stuck his hands in his pockets to hide his trembling hands. Luke crossed his arms and inspected his face.

"I'm not too sure about that…" Luke said worriedly.

"He's right Guy. Something might happen to you while were down in the Absorption Gate if you keep things to yourself." Natalia stood next to Guy and placed her hand on his shoulder. Guy looked at the hand and then shifted his gaze to the window full of clouds.

"It's nothing I really _want _you guys to know…" Guy let Natalia's hand fall to her side and sat in an empty seat.

"We'll have to keep bugging you until you eventually tell us, Guy." Jade pushed his glasses into place.

"Jade, you know having a brother that works for the God Generals isn't a good thing." Guy leaned forward and weaved his fingers through each other. "I just don't know what I will do if I ever have to face him again. Do I think of him as my baby brother? Or my enemy?"

"… Think of him as both." Guy looked at him, baffled. "He's your brother, and yet your enemy. It's like how I thought of Dist. An annoying bastard that I've known for years and yet something inside me wanted to strangle him even though we were friends at one point." Jade smiled and Guy twitched.

"Doesn't sound like you were ever friends…" Guy shook his head.

"Well, you and 'Kyle' were never _real_ brothers. You've only known each other for at most a week." Anise looked at them. She was spacing out when they were talking and didn't hear a word they were saying. She could feel the tension between them and decided to pretend to be thinking while they continued.

"Well unlike you, I'm not as cold." Guy glared.

"Why, thank you. You're not as cold, but you hold the same relationship. I only killed Dist because I knew it was for the better. I had to dispose those feelings of friendship to face him each time we would fight. You have to be willing to do the same if we ever fight him. If not, then stay back." Jade's words stung Guy, but he knew he was right.

"Who said we ever had to fight?" Anise stuck her words into the conversation. "Sync and Gloomieta might now have no desire of facing us ever again… right?" She smiled with a strained look.

"We have to prepare for the worst." Jade stated.

"Anise, it's alright." Guy whispered.

"Alright! Here we are." Noelle called out to the others.

They disembarked the Albiore 2 and walked across the snowy ground. They left their footprints behind and stood at the cave's entrance. The solders seemed to be in frenzy, going back and forth from inside to outside.

"What's going on?" Tear raised her voice and grabbed one of the solders. "Did something happen?"

"W-well…" he trailed off. Tear made her grip tighter making him yelp. "It's Sync the Tempest and Arietta the Wild! They came here claming we have to stop the mission!"

"What!" Tear released the man and glanced at the mouth of the cave where Arietta, Sync and Kyle waited.

"Sync! Arietta! Zeno! What are you doing?" Guy screamed.

"Zeno?" Luke asked.

"It's Kyle." Anise replied. "His real name."

"You have to stop the mission!" Sync answered.

"Dist stole parts of the engine and shield! If you go down now, you'll die!" Arietta called from behind Sync.

"Dist is alive?" Jade scowled.

"We know where he is. If you let us help you, we'll tell you." Sync smirked. "Deal?"

"If you act like that, no." Luke mumbled.

"Should we trust them?" Guy reached for sword, waiting.

"Check the engine room. If it's true, then we'll let them lead us to Dist." Jade concluded. Guy went ahead and inspected the engine. He found small, but needed parts of the engine, missing. He poked his head out from the window and jumped out. He nodded his head and turned to them.

"Are you sure we can trust you?" Guy glared at Zeno.

"Positive." Zeno extended his hand. Guy stared at it skeptically, and shook it. "All aboard the Albiore 2. We're headed to Ortion Cave!"


	8. Change

Chapter Eight: Change

"Jeez I'm tired!" Zeno streched.

"It's nice the three of us are together again." Arietta smiled.

"W-well." Zeno blushed and looked away. "I guess so."

Anise squinted and shoved her face in front of Zeno. Her lips curled and she giggled. "How sweet!" She sang and began to skip away.

"H-hey!" Zeno chased after her. "It's _not_ what you think!"

"Oh? But I think it is." Natalia smiled. Guy looked at Natalia and smiled himself.

"How nice it is to be young." Jade sat back and rested his arms on the armrests. "I seem to be out of place."

"Don't worry Colonel, You're not the only one!" Noelle laughed from the pilot's seat.

"How true. I guess I'll join you while I leave these kids to enjoy their youth." He stood from his chair and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"How far are we from Ortion Cave?" Jade questioned.

"About two hours or so." Noelle answered.

"Plenty of time to relax." Jade closed his eyes.

Sync continued to lean against the wall and watched them. _Never thought they were so laid back._ He looked in disgust. Anise was panting from running away and sat in one of the empty seats. Zeno approached her from behind the chair and ruffled her hair. She cried in terror and puffed her cheeks. Arietta stood beside her chair and seemed to ask her something. Anise stood and they both left the room. Sync skeptically followed them. He hid behind a corner and remained silent.

"Anise…" Arietta looked down and shifted her feet. "Now that Ion's dead, I feel really empty inside. He was always there for me and always made me smile. I know it's your fault that he's dead, but I still think I can move on. Ion's telling me I should."

"So, Gloomietta, You think we can be friends?" Anise bent her back and looked up at Arietta's face.

"W-well… I want to change." She bit her lip and uneasily shifted her eyes.

"Alright!" Anise grabbed Arietta's hands and smiled. "We have to get over the past someday. But I have a question." Arietta looked into her brown eyes. "Did you know about Ion's replicas?"

"R-replicas?" Arietta's eyes widened.

"I thought so. He never told you anything," Sync cringed from the corner and restrained himself. "The reason I was put as Ion's Fon Master Gaurdian, was because Ion you knew, was dying." Arietta fell to the floor as her long pink hair brushed the ground. "He had nine different replicas. Three survived. One being the one everyone had thought was the real one, another whose name is now Florian and the last one was-"

"Anise!" Sync revealed himself among the shadows and cut Anise off.

"So you were listening…" Anise charged at him and tried to remove his mask. Sync caught her arms and held them. Anise kicked his side and one he loosened the grip, she slapped him, knocking the mask off his face. Arietta gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

"Dammit!" Sync turned and bumped into Zeno. "Move!"

"She has to learn the truth sometime!" Zeno screamed into Sync's face. "No matter how much you hide it, you can't keep running away like this!"

"S-Sync. I-is that true?" Arietta hugged her doll tightly. "A-are you really Ion's replica?" Sync remained silent and turned to look at her. Arietta's eyes began to fill with tears and she grabbed him. Sync stared at her with confusion.

"A-Arietta?" She continued to sob on his shirt. Anise grabbed Zeno's arm and pulled him away, back to where the others were.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried between sobs. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Do you really think I would tell you about how Ion died?" He exclaimed. "You would've committed suicide or something!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about _you_?" She banged on his chest. Sync sighed.

"If I did, what would you have done?" Sync asked. Sync stared into her eyes, searching for her answer. "I don't you to think of me as Ion. I want to be _me_." He placed his hands on her slender shoulders and brushed past her.

"Where are you going?" She turned.

"To cool off." Sync stepped through a door and disappeared.

Arietta knelt and picked up his gold beak-like mask. She shook her head and went back to the where Anise was.

"Gloomieta! What happened?" Arietta held Sync's mask and looked back at the door. "I understand it's hard, but did it have to end up like this?" Anise stomped her foot.

"I-I don't know what to do. He said he wanted to be him, not Ion." Arietta quivered. Zeno stared at her. Her eyes were all red and her sleeves were wet. "I'm so confused!" She kept shaking her head back and forth.

"Arietta." Zeno began. "Sync knows who he is. The thing is, nobody else does. Do you think he wants to be seen as someone he's not?" Arietta paused and looked at him. "I think you should clear things up. Is he Ion to you? Or is he Sync?" Arietta dropped the mask and her doll and ran back to Sync. Anise patted Zeno's back and sighed.

"So sweet and depressing."

"I think he needs her more than I." Zeno smiled painfully and planted himself into a chair.

"We used to always be fighting, but now, I'm actually helping her… things change so easily." Anise sat next to him.

"I wish they didn't have to."


	9. The Bloody Rose

Chapter Nine: The Bloody Rose

Arietta stood outside the door and hesitated. _I don't think he wants to see me._ She lowered her hand. _But I need to clear things up_. She took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"What?" Sync was the top part of a bunk bed with his face shoved into a pillow.

"Can I come up there?" She asked timidly.

"Do what you want." He said in a muffled voice. Arietta stepped onto the ladder and clung onto the white bed sheets. Just as she was about to pull herself up, her foot slipped and she began to fall. Sync grabbed her arm without looking up and remained silent. Arietta grabbed onto the bed again and pulled herself up. She patted her clothes and sat with her legs hanging off the side.

"Are you mad at me?" Arietta asked.

"What do you think?" He snapped back. "Ion is all you ever talk about. I don't want you to see me as apart of Ion. I want to have my own identity. I want my own life… I'm so selfish." Sync buried his head deeper into the pillow.

"That's not true." Arietta disagreed. "If you were selfish, you would have told me a long time ago you were Ion's replica. You never told me because you didn't want me to break. I'm happy." Sync lifted his head from the pillow and sat straight.

"Who am I to you then?" Sync demanded. Arietta looked at him and smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned her body towards him. She kissed him on the cheek and simply said, "Sync."

They entered the cave leaving the Albiore 2 and Noelle at the entrance. "Be careful!" Her voice echoed from the opening.

"Can't believe we have to come back here…" Anise shivered. "It's so creepy!"

"Y-yes." Natalia agreed. A bat suddenly screeched form above, screeching. Natalia screamed and grabbed onto Guy's arm. Guy's face grew red and he jerked his arm away.

"I-I'm sorry." Natalia bowed and apologized.

"I thought you got over your phobia…" Tear wondered.

"I-I thought so too…" Guy sighed.

"Hiya!" Anise grabbed onto his back and sat on his shoulders. Guy remained silent and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" Guy cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't fling me off this time." Anise pointed out, remembering the time they were in Choral Castle. Anise had screamed and hugged his arm, causing Guy to throw her off and fall into frenzy.

"True." Guy agreed.

"It's that face…" Zeno shook his head.

"What face?" Anise replied innocently with her eyes narrowed and her mouth grinning.

"_That_ face." Zeno repeated,

"Now, now." Jade cut in. "We should be chasing Dist, not bickering among ourselves."

"Agreed." Tear stated.

They continued their way down the cave and made it to where the replicated cheagals were.

"Cheagals?" Zeno exclaimed. He rushed to the cages and blasted them open,

"The ever so cheagal lover." Anise smirked.

"You've never been here?" Jade questioned.

"Never. I wasn't allowed here." Zeno shook his head.

"Funny. Dist isn't here?" Anise examined.

"But of course!" A man with white hair sitting on a floating red lounge chair appeared from above.

"Ew." Anise said in disgust.

"Dist the Reaper!" Sync cried.

"IT'S DIST THE _ROSE_!" He banged his fists. "Why are you three with _them_?" He inquired.

"Why are you _alive_?" Sync answered.

"How rude! You must have come for the parts I took from that vessel!" Dist laughed cynically. "Well too bad! I need them for more research! I will learn to create a person from _scratch_!"

"From scratch? Alright Saphir, that's enough!" Jade commanded. "When will you ever stop?"

"Jade. Why can't you come back to me? Can't we work on this together?" Dist welcomed.

"Rise in the name of the Necromancer!" Jade raised his spear and summoned a large amount of fonnons, causing it to light the cave.

"Jade!" Dist called out.

"Mystic Cage!" A blast of light emerged and hit Dist. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"J-Jade… why?" Dist reached for him.

"I'm sorry. Saphir." Jade struck him with his spear. Dist began to disintegrate and disappeared.

"Jade…" Guy looked at him.

"I'm fine. We should search for the parts." Jade pushed his long light brown hair behind his ear.

"Done." Sync called from the other side of the cave with Arietta. "These are all the parts." They picked up the parts and walked to them.

"They sure are small parts for all that work…" Luke sighed.

"_You_ didn't do anything though." Tear struck him behind the head.

"For small parts, they are also rare." Guy patted Luke's back.

"Shall we go?" Natalia started to walk away when the cave started to shake.

"Dammit, I might have over done it!" Jade exclaimed.

"Don't tell me it's going to collapse!" Zeno grabbed the cheagals and placed them in his messenger bag.

"Run!" Luke cried.

"WHY AGAIN?" Anise shrieked. She jumped off Guy and chased after Natalia. They avoided falling stalactites and jumped over fallen ones. Just as they were about to exit, Natalia tripped and fell to the ground. She put pressure on her ankle and fell back down.

"Natalia!" Guy rushed to her side and piggy backed her.

"Guy! It's okay! I can run!" She said into his ear.

"You're lying! You think I can't avoid the falling stalactites and carry you at the same time?" He grinned. She bit her lip and stopped complaining. Noelle was waiting at the mouth with the Albiore 2 ready to go.

"Hurry!" She spoke through the speakers. They were able to reach the stairs and make it inside.

"Dammit why do these things happen to us?" Luke threw himself into a chair.

"It's because you're with us." Tear said sarcastically.

"Ouch!" Guy laughed as he placed Natalia in a chair.

"Thank you Guy." Natalia smiled and removed her boots.

"Seems like you sprained it. It's alright, I'll heal it." Tear hovered her hands over he injury and gather fonnons. The light became brighter and then slowly, it died.

"W-what?" Tear looked at her hands and tried again. "It's not working!"

"We're running out of time." Arietta mumbled. Natalia pushed her hands of the armrests and stood. She wobbled and fell back down.

"There wasn't enough to heal her ankle…" Guy helped her up and back into the chair.

"I-I'm sorry." Natalia shook her head.

"It's alright. You have to rest that ankle." Guy said tenderly.

"We can do it by ourselves! Don't worry Natalia!" Luke said reassuringly.

"I don't think we can do much while we travel though." Zeno yawned.

"Lazy!" Anise puffed her cheeks and stuck her tongue out. Zeno opened his bag and released the cheagles along with Cheese.

"Cheese!" Mieu skipped and happily jumped.

"Ah, it's the ugly girl." Cheese pointed at Anise.

"EXCUSE ME?" She stomped while the cheagles cheered on Cheese.

"More annoying things to come along during the journey?" Sync frowned.

"I think they're cute." Arietta and Tear patted Cheese on the head and smiled.

"Ha Sync. Ha." Zeno smirked.

"Trying to pick a fight?" He head locked Zeno twisted his knuckle into his head.

"Ow ow ow! Truce! Truce!" Zeno waved his arms in the air furiously. Guy took them by the collar and ripped them apart.

"Now, now kids. Just get along nicely." Guy released them.

"Now you really do sound like an old man." Zeno sneered.

"What was that?' Guy placed his fists on his sides and shoved his face in front of Zeno's.

"Old man!" Zeno sang.

"Welcome to my world, Guy." Jade said from the front.

"I'm not even in my 30s though!" Guy denied.

"You're getting there." Zeno coughed. "Shouldn't you be acting like a man in front of your beloved?" Luke coughed in attempt to avoid laughing.

"Is the whole world against me?" Guy sighed.

Once arriving at the Absorption Gate they grabbed the parts and transferred vessels leaving Natalia with the Albiore 2 and Noelle. Guy, Zeno and Jade began to work on repairs while the other were forced to wait.

"It should just be about done. I'll go ahead and try to start this thing." Jade combed through his long hair and left the engine room leaving the two alone.

"Hey, Zeno." Guy mumbled.

"What's wrong old geezer?" Zeno replied.

"What do you think about family?" He questioned.

"Family? Well I think it'd be nice to have… but then again, it's not like I really need it."

"Oh… I wish I could feel the same."


	10. What's Left of Me

Chapter Ten: What's Left of Me

"We're all set." Guy confirmed.

"Alright, lets get moving." Jade pushed the lever and began to move forward. They traveled through the cave with ease and started to descend into the cave.

"Everybody lets head up. Jade, take care of the controls." Guy ordered. Waiting at the top, was Zeno. He had drawn a symbol on the ground with one of the tools Dist had stolen, and watched them emerge from the door.

"Alright Luke. You ready?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah. Lets do this." Luke nodded.

"Stand in the middle of the symbol, in front of that circle. Plant the key into the slit inside the circle and use your hyperresonance on it. After all that, twist the key to a 90-degree angle. You have move out of the circle before the light connects. Got it?" Zeno waited.

"No problem. Here I go." Luke planted his sword into the ground and closed his eyes while he gathered energy. The power transferred from his hands and into the sword, making it radiantly glow. He opened his eyes once again and turned it. Light traveled through the lines like blood through veins as he rushed out of the figure. One they all connected, the symbol levitated off the ground and like a door, opened.

"Jade! Get us out of here! Now!" Zeno screamed.

"Hold on!" Jade activated the shield and the hover devices. A flash of light emerged from the door and the key fell to the ground.

"Get inside!" Zeno demanded. While they ran inside, Anise could feel her feet slowly peeling off the floor.

"W-what's happening?" Anise shrieked.

"Grab on!" Zeno extended his hand. Anise extended hers and caught his hand. A black stone flew from out of his pocket and started to fly away. Anise caught while Zeno pulled her back and inside.

"T-thanks. I thought I was a goner!" Anise rubbed her arms and sneezed. "Some guy must be talking about how cute I am!" Anise giggled.

"Or," Zeno placed his hand on her forehead. "You might be getting sick!" Anise placed her hand on her forehead and smiled.

"Would you help take care of me then?" Anise grinned.

"Never!" Zeno joked.

"Meanie!" She lightly punched him on the arm.

"Oh grow up!" They giggled.

When they reached the surface, they went to see Natalia and Noelle waiting inside the Albiore.

"Were back!" Luke beamed with pride.

"How's your ankle doing?" Guy sat next to Natalia and stared at her foot.

"It doesn't seem like it changed since you were gone. Tear, why don't you try again as a tester?" Natalia looked up at Tear.

"Sure. Lets try again." Tear placed her hands over the sprain once again, and collected fonnons. The fonnons glimmered brightly and remained solid. "Done. Try standing." Once Natalia got to her feet, she moved her ankle and nodded.

"Thank you, Tear." She swung her arms across Tear and hugged her.

"Oooh, is somebody jealous?" Zeno smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Guy pushed him lightly. Zeno smiled, but something inside him was wrong. His vision became fuzzy and he couldn't balance himself.

"I-I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep." He quickly spoke and rushed out the room.

"Would you run if you're tired?" Anise tilted her head sideways.

"Arietta…" Sync looked at her.

"No!" Arietta gasped. They dashed out through the door and to Zeno.

"What's happening?" Luke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to go check!" Anise followed.

She looked around and looked for the sleeping cabin. She held her ear to the door and listened.

"Zeno are you alright?" She could hear Arietta patting his back while Zeno coughed and spat into the toilet.

"You're coughing up blood… is there something wrong?" Anise silently covered her mouth.

"I-I don't know." He coughed. "Don't worry… its alright. I was only a test subject. You know that. Replicas were never supposed to last this long." The room grew silent. Anise moved away and hurried to the deck.

"Noelle! Hurry to Sheridan!" Anise desperately pleaded.

"Sure… but why?" She turned her chair.

"Zeno's coughing up blood!" She quivered.

"Blood? Why?" Guy asked.

"He said he was a test subject for replicas or something…" Her voice trailed off. "But that doesn't matter right now!" Anise cried. "Hurry to Sheridan!"

"I'm on it!"


	11. Good Morning, Good Night Hello, Goodbye

Chapter Eleven: Good Morning, Good Night; Hello, Goodbye

"Doctor, How is he?" Luke looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Well… his heart became very weak." The doctor sighed. "There's a possibility he might not make it." The doctor patted his shoulder and walked away. They each stood and entered the room, where Zeno was laid across a bed unconscious.

"What did he mean by 'test subject' and 'replicas were never supposed to last this long'?" Anise turned to Sync and Arietta.

"Van told us that he was a weak child when he found him. He wasn't very athletic and was always coughing blood. He knew he had the potential to become a God General, but he was too fragile. That's the real reason why he was never a official God General." Sync explained. "At the time, Dist was working on replicating real people, and decided it would be a good opportunity to start small. He replicated a heart he found and replaced it with his old one."

"Was it successful?"

"In some ways. He was still coughing blood, but it wasn't as bad and he could go into combat. Two years ago, it became worse and worse again. That's when Van told him he should hide himself among the crowds." Arietta answered.

"What if we replicate another heart?" Luke concluded. "If we do that, he can survive… right, Jade?"

"If we do that, we'll be breaking the law." Jade scolded. "I think we should see how it turns out."

"What if he dies Colonel?" Anise sobbed. "Are you really that heartless?"

"For the one who killed his old friend. I guess I am." Jade hid his face under his bangs and exited. Anise curled her fingers into a fist, trembling.

"Guy! Shouldn't you be saying something?" Anise fumed. "You should care more than anybody!" Her tears trickled down her face as she lifted her sleeve to cover her eyes. Arietta linked arms with Anise and lead her out of the room.

"'More than anybody'?" Natalia turned her face to look at Guy. Guy sat in the chair next to Zeno's bed and hid his face in his hands. Natalia shifted her eyes to the floor and gently pushed the others out of the room. Guy sat quietly while he listened the machine track the rhythm of Zeno's heart. Suddenly, he felt a dent in his face and removed his hands.

"Hey." Zeno had his eyes opened and his light brown hair resting on the side of his face.

"Are you alive?" Guy joked.

"Barely." Zeno lightly laughed. "How come its only you?"

"Natalia kicked the others out of the room. Good job. You made your 'special someone' cry." Guy said sarcastically.

"It's alright. Anise is a tough cookie." He sighed. "She has friends and most of all, family to help her."

"You do too." Guy leaned back on he chair. "Right here."

"Family? Yuck. Don't tell me Emperor Peony named your rapig's baby after me." Zeno stuck his tongue out and smiled.

"Really?" Guy reached into his pocket and handed Zeno the picture. "I thought it was more like this." Zeno held it in both hands and examined the back. _Mary, Gailardia and Zeno... me?_ He quickly flipped it over and held it to the light. He looked at the top two faces, and then ran his finger over the rip. Zeno placed his hand on the same crescent moon shaped birthmark as in the picture and slowly turned his head.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Guy curled his lips and smirked.

"I wonder, _aniki_."

"Good to hear. But…" Guy pushed himself out of the chair and opened the door. "I think you have a visitor." Anise bit her lip and hid her hands behind her back. Her head was held low as she shifted her feet uneasily and walked in.

"Good morning." Zeno lifted his hand as a greeting.

"Its afternoon you moron." Anise revealed a bouquet of flowers behind her back and placed them on the table across the bed. She stood silently and fiddled with her fingers.

"Just so you know, I don't plan on dying." Zeno struggled to sit straight, destroying the awkward silence.

"Then don't." Anise mumbled.

"Since when were you in charge of my life?" Zeno pulled the skin under his eye and shut the other making a "bleh" sound. Anise trembled, restraining herself from giggling. "You think I'm going to give up that easily?"

"It sounded like that when you were coughing up blood in the toilet."

"Yeah, but once I flushed it, I couldn't feel so serious staring at the toilet." Zeno lifted his arms and crossed them behind his head. Anise dug into her pocket and pulled his black glossy stone. Her feet tapped against the tiles as she walked to his side. She sat on the bed and placed the stone into his hands…" He whispered. He shook his hair out of his face and looked into her brown eyes. "I remember when my mother placed his in my hands and how she gently said 'your sister and brother are praying for you. Don't let what's important slip by your hands.'" Zeno rested his head on her shoulder. "Of course, I don't think I'd let that happen." He lifted his face to meet hers and enclosed the space between them.

_**Don't let the important things slip by your hands.**_

_**Grasp them tightly, and never**_

_**let go…**_


End file.
